Agony of A Princess
by twinsezax0x
Summary: Pain is invitable, but suffering is optional, so why is this princess suffering? Mia/Michael fic
1. Chapter 1

**January 1****st****: Day before resuming last day high school (hell) 8:23pm**

Diary,

Three things a girl can only dream of:

one: being a princess

two: having a super hot hunky boyfriend(that thinks your super hot and hunky I mean cute too)

three: And having normal parents.

Well if those were a girls three wishes then I guess you would call me the luckiest girl in the world because **1)** I am a princess **2)** I have a super hot hunky boyfriend that thinks I am super hot and hunky I mean cute to. And **3)** I have normal parents. Err if you consider your mums dating your algebra teacher normal then I guess I hit the jackpot.

Oh god you must think I am the biggest freak in the world well then let me introduce myself.

I am Mia Thermopolis, I am seventeen years old and I happen to be the princess of Genovia. Yes, that's right, princess of Genovia that pretty much means that I run the country. (I know right it's not every day you hear of a 17 year old running a country). I happen to hate Algebra (so I guess my mother's boyfriend slash my algebra teacher comes in handy) and my best friend is Lily Moscovitz, who also happens to be my ex boyfriends sister. His name is Michael Moscovitz.

Yep that's me, sounds exciting think again. Being a princess is not all that it's cracked up to be.

Ok so special treatment, heaps of money and boys with foreign accents sitting next to you is great but it's a lot harder than that. I have to go through princess lesson's everyday with a snobby, uptight, prissy old lady I like to call or have no choice but to call grandmere. She teaches me things like etiquette and how to be a lady....enfaces on the LADY and I thought natural princess were born lady like.

Natural ladies have breasts and long shiny hair like those models in the magazines. They also aren't the sizes of giraffes. So I guess what I am trying to say is I have none of those balls on my chest that guys find attractive ,I also have dull looking hair and my height.... let's just say is embarrassing.

Just imagine the leaning tower of pizza with a head and no bumps and EXCELLENTA u have Mia Thermopolis princess of Genovia.

Wait, I think I'm being too harsh on myself. I mean I do have little boobs their just not the size of Pamela Anderson's .My hair may not be long and shiny but it has grown a lot in the past year and my height ...well nothing can excuse my height, so I'm just going to have to deal with that.

Well anyway I've only been a princess for a year and I'm already complaining, I think I should save the whining for when they make me find a husband. OH BROTHER

I guess I am kind of lucky, not about the princess thing, but of my super hot hunky boyfriend josh. (Note to self stop calling him that people will think I'm a freak).

Wait (note to self again people already think I'm a freak why stop now).

Well let's get started josh...josh...ohhhhhh I can't wait to see him at school. I haven't gotten to see him throughout the whole holidays because he was on vacation with his family in Paris and I was stuck being heir to the throne and running a country. We texted and called like every day even thought it cost a fortune. (I of course paid the bill)

We started dating two months before school finished; I think he asked me out on his second day at Albert Einstein high. Look I know it's the typical cliché of him being new to the school, and me showing him around. Sometimes I think about his sudden interest in me. Was it because he loved me or because I had a tiara and ruled a country? But I have learnt to keep those negative thoughts away. He loves me for me, he is mine and I am his. He loves me.

He really loves me. Love. Love. Such a funny word. Love.

Now maybe I should explain Michael Moscovitz my best friend's brother. Well let's just say he was my first love and I'm not just saying it in a teenage lovey dovey sort of way. I really was in love, we both were. The only problem was that he was a brainiac and was accepted in Japan to test his theory on robots. He was going to have to build one and then it all became too technical for me to understand. I guess I couldn't handle the long distance relationship so u guessed it I dumped him, even worse over the phone. But I mean, how else was I supposed to do it? It's not like I have a private jet that can take me anywhere in the world, whenever I want… Oh. I do have a jet that can take me anywhere in the world at anytime. Ok, so it was wrong of me, to end it by phone, but I just couldn't face him.

But lucky for me I've moved on and now I have a new boyfriend that is super hot and....is that all there is to josh? I mean do I love him the way I loved Michael? I mean his way popular and everything, not to mention also royalty that's why grandma loves him to death. But sometimes I wonder if I only am going out with him because of the popularity and to keep grandma of my back. OH MY GOD, HERE I GO AGAIN COMPLAINING, that's it note to self New Year resolution BE MORE POSITIVE.

I can't wait to see Josh tomorrow, but I mean I still like him I guess, I just sometimes have doubts but every relationship has doubts right.....right. Well of course you're not going to respond. You're a simple diary that I write in to keep me sane. Why would you reply? You aren't a magical diary are you? I guess it's just whenever I think of Michael and josh I compare and in the end I choose one and I want to choose josh but oh… What I had with Michael was special, but that's not to say, that I haven't got a special connection with Josh. It's just a different "special", it not as "full on"

Sorry Diary, Lily just sent me an I.M, so you're going to have to wait.

Lily Moscovitz is my best friend of like forever. Well until last year when we got into a little fight which I'd rather not talk about. I don't want to bring up the negativity. Well anyway where talking now but she's still angry with me. But what can I say best friends forever, or until we both die. Whichever comes first.

* * *

**I.M Conversation:**

**WOMANRULE**: Mia you're not going to believe it GUESS WHAT

**FATLOUIE:** Principal Gupta is no longer principal because she decided to run off and be in a circus

**WOMANRULE:** WHAT....wow your imagination must be running wild child are you bored?

**FATLOUIE:** oh common just imagine her inn a clown suite with the red hair and white face. Ha ha hilarious fatlouise's laughing to.

**WOMANRULE**: don't let that fat cat laugh too hard he might POP. And I mean really pop like exploding guts everywhere.

**End I.M Conversation**

* * *

Fatlouise's my cat that I've had for years now. Grandma thinks princesses should have poodles, but I can't let go of fat Louie. He is like family to me, the sibling I never had. Even though I do have siblings, well one. A little brother named Rocky. I know what the hell? Who name's their kid Rocky? It sounds like a dog's name.

* * *

**I.M Conversation:**

**FATLOUIE:** leave him alone so he likes to eat. Indulging never killed anybody

**WOMANRULE:** yeah and what does over indulging do Mia... your going to kill the poor cat

**FATLOUIE:** oh for the sake of Genovia hurry up and tell me the news

**WOMANRULE:** with pleasure guess who's coming back from Japan because they finished a robot. Wait don't guess, I'll just say it! MICHAEL'S BACK HE GOT HERE JUST THIS MORNING! And wait there's more! He's coming to our school! He can't handle the snobs at Snobby Snob High. Isn't that just great?! By the way he says sorry he didn't let you know he was coming. It was a last minute thing and he wants to see you as soon as he is no longer jet-lagged which will hopefully be tomorrow at school. I call him "The nocturnal one"

**End I.M Conversation.**

* * *

I couldn't even reply when she told me that. Michael was here, and he wanted to see me? This is the worst possible thing that could happen.

Unless of course, he wants to see me so he can unleash his robots at me, which would tear me into small pieces!!!!

I guess I'm just going to have to wait and see what happens. I can handle Michael, but I can't handle Michael with an army of Robots! I'm a princess, what could I do?

* * *

**Hello people, this is my first attempt at a fan fic, so I hope you like it. Please let me know if I have to fix anything, I accept flames, but only if its for a good reason, and If you flame, let me know what I can do to fix the problem!**

**Thankyou and please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**2****nd**** of January in the limo to school 8:00am**

Diary,

Ok, today's the day, Michael and I will see each other. I slept so late last night, because I couldn't stop thinking. Mum woke me up at 6:30 am, she thought I was dead. I tried using the laryngitis excuse, stating that I was just too unwell to go to school. She didn't buy it.

So I got up, but I didn't know what to wear. Then it hit me. I have school which equals school uniform, hmm, that makes sense. I decided to leave my hair out for the day because Michael likes my hair down. Wait why would I want Michael to think I look good, he's not my boyfriend josh is my boyfriend. Josh. I love Josh not Michael. JOSH! Yes that right, Josh… But the smell of Michael's cologne and aftershave on his perfect neck is just so irresistible, wait no, Josh's neck smells good, he has very strong perfumes, Yuk. I mean yummy.

I can wait for this day to be over. Once I see Michael I'll forget about Josh…No wait, vice versa. Once I see Josh I will forget about Michael. Yes, that's right, oh no. I just got to school and Lars is waiting for me to get out of "his" car.

By the way, Lars is my body guard. He's part of the princess protection program, 24/7. He never leaves me alone, even when I tell him too.

"Give me some space" I always tell him, but his response is always the same. "Sorry Princess Mia, but your safety is in my hands. My job is to protect you and that's it. I follow your father's orders, not your I'm afraid"

It's to the point, where I answer my own question before him, mimicking his hand movements and voice. He doesn't seem to like it much.

"Princess are you going to get out now, if you haven't realised where at your destination" He tells me.

Urghhhh, destinations are places like Hawaii or Fiji, not school. I guess I should be excited to be here, I mean it is the last year of school. Yeah I know that there are harder exams, and meaner teachers and higher expectations, but who cares LAST YEAR OF SCHOOL.

After this, there will be no waking up early and spending hours in front of a mirror, trying to make my face look, normal. Not like a bubble. I know, it's weird, but let me explain. Ever since I was a little kid, I would wake up and have a swollen face, a very swollen face. Mum thinks it's because I sleep on my face all night, but I disagree. No matter what I do, it takes forever for my face to get back to normal size.

I see Lily, waiting for me, by the fountain, I also see Josh there. Gosh, he is so good looking, HOT, yeah that's right, HOT. His waves of blonde hair are perfect. His tanned, but not too tanned. His muscular arms and oh, him in his uniform! Hubba hubba! He is all mine. Mine, mine, mine, did I mention, mine?

He cleans up good. His nose is the perfect shape, not too big, not too small. His eyes are hazel green, and whenever he moves, they twinkle in the light.

He looks just like a prince. He walks around like he owns the school, and I know he walks around, in a stuck up fashion, but confidence is always a plus. All the girls stop and stare and drewl, when ever, they see him. That's the code for whenever you see Josh Anderson. Stop, stare and drewl. That's what I use to do, until he asked me out.

It's funny; I still stop, stare and drewl. Note to self, New Year's resolution; stop drawling over my future husband (that's what GrandMere calls him).

It's funny really. Me and Josh, are the only royalty in the whole school, and were dating. I guess I'm really lucky.

Wait. I see someone next to Lily. He has the potential, to be as hot as Josh; he also has the qualities in a guy that I seem to find Irresistible.

He is tall, bruntte, muscular, looks hot in his tie, Oh gosh, he has a perfect nose and his neck is perfe….

Wait. There's only one person it could be. I only know one guy that has a perfect neck…Michael.

NOOOOOOOOOOOOO I can't believe my eyes, my boyfriend, my ex boyfriend and my best friend are all standing together talking.

MICHAELS LOOKING HOT

Wait no back to reality lily and Michael are just standing there and josh is talking and waving his hands around like there's no tomorrow.

Oh

God josh has just noticed that the limo is parked at the front of the school I think he would have realized earlier, but he was just talking and talking and waving his hands.

Michael and Lily just realised too. But it's ok. Lily is a good friend and will wait for me to get out in m own time. She will let me finish my writing. But Lily isn't a good friend all the time. She is walking, well running, over here and so is Josh. Michael is coming too. Noooo, this is bad.

I finally decided to step out of the car and say hello like a normal teenager…wait, I'm not a normal teenager. Maybe I should just sit here and soak up the smell of the new interior and the furnished leather. Is it possible to get dozy? Maybe if I faint, I won't have to act like this situation is normal.

So I got out of the car anyway, while holding this diary, which may look strange to some people. I can hear Lily's voice saying something and I can see that Josh and Michael are there too.

Lily asked me if I was ok, and I finally looked up at them. I would have to face reality, wish me luck.

Until next time, yours thoughtfully and very scared Mia Thermopolis.

* * *

**Hey guys, let me know what you think, and thank you for the review! If you have any suggestions please let me know.**


	3. Chapter 3

**2nd of January homeroom 8:30**

So I guess you're probably wondering what happened. Well it went well, and then it went, not well.

Let me fill you in. As soon as I looked up lily warmly greeted me with a big warm hug. I know the hug wasn't because she missed me because she saw me as soon as I came back from Genovia last week, and I know that wasn't a genuine hug because I could tell she was just trying to hold me up because she could see that I was still jet lagged and about to fall and crush right in front of a reporter and who knows what the cover of princess magazine would have been the next day. Then I suddenly realised. The hug must be because she feels my pain about having my bf and ex bf standing next to me all together like one big happy family NOT.

Yes that's it. Anyway back to what happened as soon as lily finished giving me the biggest bear hug ever I felt someone grab my head and pull me in from my neck. Then next thing I knew I was being slobbered by something or someone all over my face mainly my nose and mouth, my first instinct was to pull back (which would be classified as normal I mean c'mon if you were not already embarrassed enough and then had someone or something come up to your lips or so called whole face and lick or kiss or I don't know eat your face off. I'm sure that would be your first instinct to ...pull away.

It was josh with his very...very warm greeting i would have preferred a warm hug like the one from lily but nooooooooo the slobbery kiss had to be the greeting.

I mean you'd think I would have enjoyed being kissed by the hottest boy in school but at that moment I don't think even eating would have been appropriate.

'Hello sweet heart oh I've missed you look great your hairs grown and you're not that much taller which is good. Oh have u met Michael mozcovitz I'm sure you have he's lily's lovely Michael this is mia, mia this is Michael.'

Josh's English accent is cute but can sometimes get a bit annoying.

Josh obviously still doesn't no about Michael and I and don't plan on telling him anytime soon. So anyway while josh was yabbying on I couldn't help but stare into Michael's eye's they were big and brown and full of emotion. He was standing a metre and a half away from me and I could smell his aftershave .I hadn't smelt that smell in a whole year but as I was standing there at that very moment I smelt it and I couldn't look away I just wanted to be closer. It was like a drug I was being reunited with.

While josh was still talking I moved a step closer to Michael. He smiled that smile that would go over him every time he saw me.

It was so weird at that moment I felt like the whole universe had frozen except for us to, even while josh was talking I said hi to Michael he then said hi back. We kept staring at each other for a lot longer until Lars slammed the door shut

"Princess would you like me to escort you to your class if not I must be off immediately your father is holding another meeting for the princess protection program" Lars said in a deep voice.

He had a worried look over his face. He knew about Michael and me. I talked to him a lot about what I should do about the long distance relationship, and he gave me some advice. He knew what I was thinking I could just tell.

If I wasn't stuck in that moment I would of realised that my dad was holding another princess protection program meeting not like he had already held a million. But it didn't matter much at the time.

I finally responded to Lars telling him that I was fine and to pick me up at 3:00pm

As he was leaving I turned back around to see Michael still starring directly at me, I found it very flattering. Then josh had to interrupt.

"Mia are you okay you look dazed"

I was dazed...very dazed my Michael's appearance and that smell.

"Oh I'm fine" I lied

"Okay well I have to go and talk to principal gupta about the welcoming dance committee will catch up with you at recess so we can talk okay"

"Yes okay bye" I said way to quickly just so he could get off my back.

"I have to go to I'm helping out with the decorations" lily said knowing that me and Michael would need time to talk alone.

As they both left, me and Michael just stood there I had no idea how to start a conversation but luckily the inner mia told the outer mia it would look stupid to just stand there so to say something......anything.

"How's the robot'

How's the robot. How's the robot? Who says that to the guy you fell in love with then left you for Japan and had the opportunity to date lots of beautiful Japanese women.

"The robots good thanks for asking. So... josh is your new boyfriend" Michael said taking the lead in the conversation he knew I didn't want to start.

"Yeah umm he is" I said hesitating whether to lie or not but I guessed he already knew...duh

"Cool, I'm happy for you, you look great really great really beautiful "he said trying to stay positive

That's when I cracked Michael just called me beautiful josh never says anything sweet like that. I then realised that I wanted Michael no matter how popular or rich or royal josh was I wanted, needed , desired Michael .I needed him back and I needed him back now.

So I did what the good mia would never have done, I leaned in gently and started stroking his cheek with my hand. Then did the unthinkable I leaned in close enough to the point where I could smell his after shave perfectly. I took in a big whiff then turned my head slightly to the side then planted my lips right on top of his. I kissed him I know but you got to break the rules sometime.

I must say it felt great, our lips locked in a way that they felt they were home. They fit perfectly together and I could tell Michael could feel it to. Because he kissed me back a slow but passionate kiss, he grabbed my cheek gently with one hand and put the other hand on my hip.

The kiss felt like it went on forever but it was only a few seconds.

Because we were interrupted by the bell. Wow the first time ever that I didn't want the bell to go. Once the bell rang I made my way to homeroom and that's where I am right now writing this as if I'm doing it all over again.

I know what I am about to write is sneaky but I'm just curious if lily or most importantly JOSH saw us.

Well I guess I'm going to find out at first break. Until then I can only re do the whole situation over and over again. It was like heaven. There only one word that can describe seeing Michael again and it's HOME. Yes that's right home it felt like home to see Michael again I felt like I belonged once again I remembered everything we shared and everything we done together. As soon as our lips locked that's the only thing that came to my mind home. It's weird how one day you could think that your life is perfect only to realise that it never really was without that special something or someone that fit right into its place.

* * *

**Hey guys thanks for reading, please review I don't know if people like this, and if they don't I shouldn't bother writing eh? So please review with tips and advice I would appreciate it.**

**Disclaimer for entire story: I own nothing, but the plot, unless stated otherwise**


	4. Chapter 4

still the 2nd of January 4:30 loft

okay 5 reasons why today was the best day ever

1) saw Michael today

2) i kissed Michael today

3) i managed to steer clear of josh all day

4) the welcoming back dance is in 6 days

5) I'M GOING ON A DATE WITH MICHAEL MASCOVITZ!!!!!!!!!!!!

okay so its not a date its a well err um DATE .i saw him at 2nd break and he said we should catch up tonight and go to the new cafe that just opened in the area jive expresso.

so i guess catching up can also be classified as a date. I know what your thinking I've got a boyfriend but as soon as i see him tomorrow his gone out of my life bye bye cya. Grandmere's going to hit the roof when she finds out but hey a princess needs a prince and i don't think josh can fill that place.

And I've already figured out what to do with josh as soon as i see him I'm going to tell him its over. and done he's out of my social calendar and into my trash bin. okay that's a bit hash but hey that's what loves does to you.

oh i cant get over how good my day was the only problem is (which can be solved very easily)that lily doesn't know about me Michael's get together tonight but i will tell her the next time i get the chance to. i just no that this is what i wanna do, he's back and i havn't felt these crazy emotions for a whole year , not even around josh. little things on michael send me spinning.....

his scent

his hair

his big brown eyes

hes back, im home.

lily just sent me an iam ....... oh god

WOMYNRULE= OMG I CANT BELIEVE U DIDNT TELL ME YOU AND MY BROTHER SUCKED FACE. PLUS THE FACT THAT YOUR GOING OUT TONIGHT ON A DATE, MICHAELS SAYS ITS NOT A DATE JUST A 'CATCH UP 'BUT I KNOW BETTER. EXPLAIN YOUNG LADY

WHAT Michael doesn't think its a date what could that mean.

FTLOUIE=okay i get it enough with the caps lock. I should've told you but i didn't no how i thought you would be mad.

(yeah that's how you do it go out with the sympathy excuse)

WOMYNRULE=ohh don't u dare give me the sympathy excuse i no what your up to .what about poor josh

FTLOUIE=look, me and josh are over and since when are you sticking up for him i thought you hated him and his ENGLISH TRAITS.

WOMYNRULE= well i guess i changed my mind urgh gtg but ill get you tomorrow just wait, this discussion isnt over yet.

(yes that's finally over.)

back to daydreaming

"Mia we should go shopping for the welcoming back dance want to got now"

my mother just ruined my dreaming

"no im going out" i regrettably said now she's going to ask me agazillion questions

who?what?where?when?who?

oh now she's in my room.....god help me

"do tell .who ? what ?when?where?" she said just as i thought she would

"Michael's back and were just going to catch up at the new cafe jive expresso i think at 7:30 tonight"

i said answering all of her questions at once quickly so she could get off my back.

" oMG WOW HES BACKK you should be excited wow should be fun ill call Lars so he can go with you guys"

"What no mum you cant please i just want to be alone with Michael not Michael and Lars and he can't anyway because Michael's picking me up."

"well call Michael and tell him you will pick him up no and's bits or buts. its for your own safety Mia and besides if your father found out i let you go out by yourself i would be in trouble"

urghh now i have to call and tell Michael i have to pick him up in the huge gigantic limo with a huge gigantic body guard in it. This ruins everything on a date the boy picks the girl up not vice verse. wait Michael said it wasn't a date so i guess or hope he wouldn't mind.

omg none other than josh Anderson just sent me an iam .oh god i was hoping I'd get to do it tomorrow at school but i guess the love gods aren't making this easy for me once again. This should be fun.

PRINCE JOSH=hey sweetie wanna hang out tonight i didn't see you all day at school were you hiding.

FTLOUIE= sorry josh i cant I'm busy tonight umm princess lessons. And no i wasn't hiding by the way we need to talk

PRINCE JOSH=oh okay that's fine .what you wanna talk about.

FTLOUIE=umm us i don't know how to say this but i don't think that me and you are working out anymore.

PRINCE JOSH=i know your right we should go to the gym more often i can book one so we have it all to ourselves

just give me a time and a place

FTLOUIE= no i don't mean work out workout i mean relationship wise you no.

PRINCEJOSH= WHAT .....but your grandmother loves me.

FTLOUIE= i no and that's great but ....but i don't love you josh I'm sorry i have to go.

(err that went well)

josh just signed off

very well indeed

YIPPEE It's OVER WOW THAT WAS FUN

wow what have i turned into wanting, to put people in trash bins and wanting to break people's hearts.

wow i guess that's what love does do you .

now for my date.

i'll tell you the gossip later

over and out

mia thermopolis

* * *

**hey guys i don't know whether you are enjoying my story or not so please review its the only thing that i have been waiting for all this time . i just wanna know if its worth continuing or please review!!! thankss guys  
**

**hope you enjoy** **xox**


	5. Chapter 5

3rd of January 8:00 limo on the way to school

okay so the date was AMAZING except for the fact that i bumped into josh and his gang of fellow princes. Let me start from the the good part (Michael).

so i called him and told him that I'd pick him up at his house because its easier to travel with Lars around. He agreed and as i was sitting there in the limo. I was thinking to myself if this was an appropriate outfit.

I was wearing a dark blue dress with a white cardigan and black flats it may sound formal but the jacket and shoes dressed it down a lot. Grandmere would have been proud of that outfit. Very princess like. Anyway i left my hair down and slightly curled at the bottom just the way Michael likes is. yes no need to worry this outfit was perfect.

when i saw Michael jump into the limo i immediately smelt his aftershave and went on a little trip down memory lane. He looked great he was wearing dark jeans and a white shirt he looked great. he was amazing when he came to clothes he always dress perfect for an occasion.

"hey you look great" he said sweetly

"thanks could say the same to you"

there was a bit of an awkward silence for a couple of minutes the we hopped straight back on the the old days.

"sooo cant wait to see this cafe i heard its really good some people at school told me. we drove past it when i cam back from the airport." he said i could tell he was awkwardly trying to start a conversation ,it was cute just like the old him.

"yeah actually i haven't heard about it at all but your never wrong are you Michael" i said naturally

" ha ha look mia i just want to no why you kissed me this morning i no its a weird question but i thought you dumped me, yeah i know it wasn't easy for u being here while i was in japan but I'm just curious"

He said starting the conversation i was dreading

this was the time to tell him how i felt and oh did i do that

"It might sound weird but as soon as i saw you i remembered everything we went through and i guess the only reason i left you was because i kinda thought it was already over. But seeing you today just brought back so many memories that i wanted to make more. This may sound funny but once i smelt your aftershave i was hooked"

i no weird thing to say but but at that point honesty was the best policy.

he then replied

"ha ha yeah i must admit when i saw you i couldn't stop staring i mean you looked different your hair grew and you know you were different but still the same. And then when everybody left and when you kissed me i realised how much i missed you."

The conversation then continued into the cafe which by the way looked amazing. Lars stayed close but still gave us our privacy he was mostly hanging out by the snooker table with some guys apparently they were trying to beat him but he was unbeatable.

We talked and talked for ages about him in japan and me and josh and how grandmere loved him heaps. The funny thing was we just sat there for hours sitting and talking no intimate things happening, there was an occasionally hand touching but that was it. I'm not saying i wanted something intimate because talking was good it was great. It felt like we were starting all over again just not forgetting all the good memories. Josh couldnt sit for that long withought kissing or slobbering.

And then as we were about to start talking about how much we missed each other josh turned up and i don't no if it was just me that thought this but i think he was drunk. As soon as he spotted me he came over and started saying things or stuttering things like

"whoa look who it is .i though Michael was a good guy turns out he's on a date with my girlfriend"

then he said

"Mia i cant believe you ,you dump me then go running to him you don't even no him your a urghh I'm telling you now Mia your a princess I'm a prince we should be together not you and japan boy. I will get you back Mia no matter what i have to do."

That's when i saw Lars coming to handle the situation, really what would i do without him. Hes like my protector and the person that is always there to look out for me and i no sometimes it can get annoying but most of the time its fun because we can talk,he's like my full time body guard and my full time friend.

On the limo ride back home Lars gave us some privacy. To be honest i got nervous when Michael came towards me to give me a good night kiss. I blushed up like i used to when i first met him. it was weird but nice.

so here i am now whatching michael and his friends talking .wow i knew i missed him but just seeing him now is soo different .He's perfect and im the luckiest girl in the world.

Lars just opened the door for me.

"ive never seen you so happy princess you haven't stopped smiling the whole drive are you on the drug"

"what no lars of course not"i said startled from his comment

"no princess the love drug you enjoying it" he said sneakily

"what can i say its addictive" i said happily

i walked out of the limo into the arms of michael it felt good to have his muscular arms wrapped around me warming me up.

"good bye princess" lars said with a smile on his face

"bye Lars have a good day"

i said knowing, i would

nothing could be better i am the luckiest girl in the world.

Now that i have michael back its time to focus on the welcoming back dance ,now that im a senior it means that i will have to look extra great.

yours sincerely mia wait no yours sincerely love struck mia

* * *

**hey guys please review and let me know what you think. The next chapter is sure to suprise you (HOPEFULLY) soo please continue reading dont loose enterest in me now.**

**Thanks guys enjoy xox**


	6. Chapter 6

January 5th loft 5:30

I no what your thinking i haven't written for a long time but i have a good excuse. Well here i go on January 3rd at 7:00pm i went to my normal princess lessons . I Told Lars he could go catch up with the other guards because i'd be safe with grandmere he agreed against his will and left me (which i thought was the best thing at the time) . As i walked in the room instead of just seeing grandmere there i saw josh there to . I guess he wasn't lying when he said he would do anything to get me back. Apparently grand mere found out about how we broke up, and she was mad furious actually as soon as i walked in she started telling me the situation that apparently i was in.

"look my dear Mia ,josh Anderson is a lovely boy i cant believe you would be so stupid as to end the relationship this Michael boy left you to go to japan and as soon as he's bak you go running to him is that the type of girl you are Mia is it because i don't think it is."

that was the frst time grandmere had called me stupid (to my face at leats) she sounded mad very mad and it mad me sad in many i wanted to do as be with the boy i loved but no its not as easy as i thiught i would be.

"Grandmere i don't want to talk about I'm not going to date josh just because he's royalty and how how dare you talk about Michael like that i loved him and you know i did it was unfortunate that he had to leave but it was an opportunity he couldn't pass and look now hes back and thats all that matters."

i defended him trying to stay calm at the same time. But i knew any more harsh words and i would of just ran out of that room altogether.

grandmere kept going on and on about it luckily nothing about Michael until it was 7:45pm she then casually said

"look Josh and Mia I'm speaking to the both of you i no its hard to keep a straight relationship but this relationship has to work out for your own sakes so I'm going to leave you two alone to settle things when i finish my tea I'm coming back up so we can discuss this further"

as soon as grandmere left josh stood up, i stayed sitting down on that couch thinking about how miserable my life was at that moment.

"look Mia I'm sorry i had to get your grandmere involved but it was the only thing i could do" he said calmly

"how could you" it then replied "as soon as i dump you ,you go running to my grandmere so she can patch things up ,I'm telling you now josh no matter how hard you try I'm with Michael and i don't know if you already knew this or not but iv known Michael for a long time we used to go out we loved each other and we still do so u have absaloulty no chance" is said very coldly abit to coldly in fact if i could take it back i would of just ignored him or said something a little calmer so he wouldn't have reacted the way that he did.

At that point i was standing up and staring up at him ,wondering what i ever saw in him .His good looks did everything for him but now those looks looked ugly and dirty.

This is the part it got physical he must of been intimidated by my harsh comments so he grabbed my arms very tightly and pushed me against the wall. From that point i don't remember what he was saying but whatever he was saying he was saying it loud. He grabbed my ams tighter and kept squeezing them until there was no more circulation in my arms.

he started kissing me hard very hard to the point were even me tensing didn't help. He bit my lip and i could taste the blood in my mouth. He kept pushing me into the wall until i fell to the ground as i fell i hit my forehead on the table and blood was starting to drip down my face. He continued kissing me more and more and grabbing my neck until it felt as if he was choking me and i couldn't breathe. He then ripped my shirt of and i knew what was coming next.

i started yelling for grandmere knowing that the situation had escalated from a normal conversation to a bitter fight i knew i could't win especially against this man slash animal .I screamed even more each time louder and louder i heard someone running up the stairs then i saw someone slam the door open it was Michael, and grandmere. Michael ran to me and pushed josh away josh was about to hit Michael back but grandmere told him the guards were coming so he started running. I was sitting on the floor with my back against the wall with my legs slightly bent. Michael sat down next to me and wrapped his arms around me. I couldn't stop crying

tears just kept streaming out . i felt the strenght of michaels hugging getting tighter and tighter around my bare skin i flinched a little because i was still in shock but then Michael said

"Mia i would never hurt you. i love you"

i couldn't reply i just sat there crying and i hugged him back but even harder this time. Once again being with Michael it felt as if the whole universe had stopped and it was just me and him sitting there hugging. He gently put his arm around my waist and i dug my face into his neck breathing heavily i didn't want to let go i wanted it to be like that forever. while i was still crying grandmere was just sitting there saying how sorry she was and how much she would give for me to forgive her.

I had always witnessed other girls in these situations on tv ,i never thought it would happend to me but it did.

turns out Michael came to visit me and grandmere wouldn't let him see me when he heard the screaming he didn't care what she said and ran past her ,thank god he did.

Michael's not only my boyfriend but my hero. I would have never have thought that this could happen to me ,but it did. If Michael had of come later i think it would have been to late josh might have raped me. just then Lars turned up and ran to me

"Princess I'm so sorry i heard screams and i started running are you okay " Lars said puffing real hard

At that point i forgot about what had happened and realised that i was half naked wrapped in my boyfriends arms and being watched by my body guard. It ay have looked strange to anyone that hadn't of known the situation.

i let go of Michael and looked up .At this very moment i realised i was fine i had the best boyfriend ever ,the most caring body guard and a grandmere that looked like she would do anything for me until i forgave her which i knew wouldnt be for a long time.

"I'm fine now Lars its okay I'm just fine"

so here i am now rethinking the situation all over again. The only thing im hoping for now is that reportors havnt got hold of any information. If they do im probably gonna be tomorow's mornings paper and i dont want that not now with school just starting and the dance coming up.

Anyway yours sincerely mia not feeling to love struck today.

* * *

**Hey guys i hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Please review!!!! let me know what you think. It would be great if you guys could give me some advise on my writing. **

**Anyway thankxx guys x0x  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**January 6th loft 7:30pm**

So my dad found out about what happened and he's decided to take josh to court about it . I guess i don't want him to cause more trouble but i would feel safer if it was in the courts hands . Seeing as my dad is the prince of Genovia ,he will eventually become king and anything he does is noticed. For instance they tried to keep this incident from the public eye but that failed miserable might i add ,some reporters found out about what happened and they weren't gonna keep it quiet no matter how much we pleaded. ......or paid !

The worst part was i woke up this morning to hear that i was on the news . The reporter was saying how i was raped and stabbed almost to death. But of course both those assumptions were false, i was not raped and i was most certainly not stabbed even almost to death enfaces on the ALMOST . I'm not gonna lie i could of been but Michael came and saved me .I never would of thought josh could be the violent type but i guess i was wrong. This morning when i woke up i was very keen to go to school but seeing myself on the news changed my mind but i guess it didn't change my fathers. He said its better to go out so reporters think nothing is wrong with me, which is totally not the case I'm kinda still stunned by all of this.

knowing that Michael has come over to see me everyday since the incident has made me feel a lot better . Just having him to talk to is great. knowing that he lies next to me at night till i fall asleep is great. The way he holds me tightly makes me feel safe and once again GREAT.

I was hurt really badly by the accident, bruising all over my back, a cut lip, cut forehead and bruises and scratches all over my neck. Its taking time to heal but its getting there as the days go by.

My mum thinks i should talk to someone about what happened so she's making me go to my therapist dr. knutz mind you i haven't been to him since my parents got divorced. And even back then i didn't need a counsellor i was fine with just my diary.

God my new year resolution was to try and be more positive i guess that's gone down the drain now ..right.

**After school 4:15pm loft**

Well anyway i went to school and it was pretty hard . People came up to me all day long asking questions i guess it was a good thing so i could clear things up a bit about the stabbing and raping stories. But besides that ,it was okay . Having lily and , Michael with me all day helped me a lot. And i guess it didn't hurt that josh wasn't at school either.

** 20 minutes later**

"princess Mia please come out........when your ready of course" i heard someone scream out my window  
it was Michael.

I ran downstairs even though i was in my red pyjama's and my hair was everywhere. I no what your thinking what 17 year old wears red pyjamas with love hearts on them well princess Mia does.

I found Michael standing next to the raspberry bush holding a present . I ran towards him and hugged him hard .Then he replied with a gentle kiss on the cheek. I smiled because that's what you do when you see Michael you just smile because that's all you can do .You don't stop , stare and drewl like his the only burger on the dessert .You just smile .Every time i see him i still get goose bumps and my heart races 100 km an hour and then when he sees me blush he knows it and the smile on his face is priceless.

"I got you a little something to prove to you that i will always stick by your side through the good times and bad,we can both have this" He said staring very cheesily into my eyes.

i opened the box and saw what was inside.  
Now in my days i have seen the best looking jewellery i mean c'mon I'm a princess for god sakes .I've seen diamond covered tiaras and dominate covered bracelets but if i could choose the best piece i would choose this.

It was a necklace that said m+m = forever on it. It had diamonds all around the lettering and on the lettering .It was beautiful  
"Oh Michael its beautiful .... wait for me" i said staring at it  
"No for Lars i thought he would like it .Of course for you" he said sarcastically  
i laughed

"I want you to wear it to the welcoming back dance in two days" he added  
"Oh god i completely for got about the dance i have nothing to wear and oh Michael i don't think i can go. Especially with everything that has happened these past few days its ,i don't know I'm not ready "i said hoping he would understand.

".........Okay i guess we could have a dance by our selves unless your not up to it. "he said trying not to sound or look disappointed. which i could tell he was  
i gave him a look that said i was sorry.

"Its fine whatever you want I'm happy with" he said looking slightly better

He then took the necklace and put it on my neck it hurt a little because of the cuts but he made the pain go away. After he did that he gently stroked my cheek still looking into my eyes he leaned to the right and put his lips right on top of mine. mmmmm  
heaven.

Now that was the best kiss ever.

** loft**

Now i have to go talk to grand mere she says she needs to see me about something. Wonder what this could be about .josh better not be in that room , just in case i think ill keep Lars around.

yours sincerely Mia

* * *

Hey guys sorry about the late update i've been pretty busy with other stuff. But i hope this was worth the wait. Thanks for the reviews and the next chapters should be coming very soon so keep reading :)

Enjoy x0x

Sera


	8. Chapter 8

January 7th bed 9:30 pm

earlier today

So i had the conversation with grand mere , which may have changed my mind about her. I used to think that she was just this old lady that only cared about her throne and nothing else. I assumed she had no life besides herself and her tea , but i was wrong she had a life even greater than mine well maybe not as greater but hey for an old lady she had a lot going on.

i guess i just didn't get to see her life behind closed doors all i got to see was her life being the queen of Genovia.

So as i sat down on the couch i saw a face of grand mere that i have never seen before. She looked scared and worried but mostly sad.

"Mia i know saying sorry wont make the pain go away but i just don't know what else to do" she said hesitantly

"maybe what you can do is explain why you wanted me and josh to get together so bad, why did it have to work out." i said stern but still politely

"Okay so you really want to know why , well let me tell you. When you grow up which you've practically already done i mean your 17, your going to have to get married so that you can be ready to become queen. I just thought i would... i don't know save you the pain of falling in love with lots of guys than having to give them up if they don't fit expectations. You chose josh so in a way i thought it would be easier so you wouldn't have to go through the pain. I thought you loved him and when i found out you didn't love him i guess i had to get it work for your sake not mine.

Mia i know you think that all i want to do is cause you pain and misery but that's not it, i give you princess lessons so you can be prepared for the big world yeah being a princess is a huge responsibility but queen is a different type of responsibility you have power over a whole country ,sometimes it can be the best thing if you do a good job but if you stuff up and make a mistake it gets noticed really noticed. Its a shame that your wrongs get noticed more than your rights."

Grand mere was getting very emotional at this point i almost felt sorry for her. But the good thing was that i understood why she did it. Not because she wanted to make my life painful but because she was trying to make it less painful. My point of view made it seem painful but instead i should of seen the way she was trying to protect me.

"Mia what i am trying to say is, if i was in your position when i was younger i would of wanted all the help i could get. I wish i had princess lessons , but my grandmother wasn't that type of person ,she cared only of herself and herself only . And i made a promise to myself that when my son had a daughter who would be princess i would help her out as much as i could . Mia I'm going to tell you one of my biggest secrets ever no one knows this secret and i think you should be the one to know" She said sharply but sill sniffling

"Okay...I've had one wish my whole entire life and that wish i have been waiting for , my whole life and it will eventually come but the saddest part is that i will have to give it to someone else. you"

"Grand mere i don't understand what are you talking about" i said wondering what she meant. Me....

" My secret is that....it is that..i wish that i never became queen i wish i had a normal life the life where i could be the grandma yes grandma i hate being grand mere i no grandma and granmere mean the same thing but not to me. Grand mere shows my heritage and royal background but grandma is just ..its just normal and normal is what i want to be"

I knew where she was coming from about the normality and wanting it so bad. i guess we both had the same opinions about these things.

"I want to be the grandma that sits at home knitting or cooking and then my kids and grandchildren would come over and have lunch with me. I would read them books and watch cartoons with them, i just want to be normal but i cant be not right now at least ,but i will be one day, and the job that i have now will be past down to you weather you want it or not. If i could of chosen myself at the time i would have been so excited i mean queen that's sounds so cool but if i thought about it more i would of said no but I'm afraid in these days you cant decide"

"But grand mere your so passionate about everything you do ,you would of never guessed that you hated it." i said stunned by her words.

"Yes well i don't have a choice do i " she said smartly

"well yes i guess so" i followed

"wow i didn't expect to get emotional but Mia one day you will get this job whether you like it or not and i want you to be prepared for what you have when i leave"

"well you've helped me a lot grandmere" i said

"Yes but its not enough i will help you until the end" she said

"Thanks grandmere" i said warmly

"I have something for you come with me" she said casually wiping her tears away

I followed her into her wardrobe which was the size of my bedroom (my bedrooms pretty big) she opened up the doors and i saw this beautiful blue dress with straps coming of the shoulder. It was tight until the end of the bust area and then went out like a princess dress but not over the top. There was a stand next to it which had some really pretty jewellery and a tiara that only a princess could dream for.

"This Mia..is for you the dress the jewellery and the tiara i want you to wear it to the welcoming back dance with Michael i heard he was very excited to ask you" she said while gently placing the diamond encrusted jewel on my head.

"Grandmere it's beautiful and yes he did ask me but I'm not going i just don't want to go out just yet ,I'm not ready."i said sadly trying not to hurt her feeling.

"Mia let me tell you something its a quote i heard a long time by Greta Randolph ever since i heard it i haven't been able to forget it and when ever something happened to me i would remember it, pain is inevitable , but suffering is optional." she said smartly

"what i don't understand " i said puzzled

"Mia pain comes and goes but its your choice whether to suffer or not. suffering is optional" she said hoping i would change my mind about going.

I thought long and hard about whether to go or not but then i realised grandmere was right i should go to the dance not only because i know Michael will be happy and i owe it to him but also because if i don't go it will make me look weak and people will start to feel sorry for me and that's not what i want.

"Thanks grandmere i really appreciate the dress and the tiara and the jewels it all so beautiful, and I've decided your right its my choice whether to suffer or not so I'm going to go to the welcoming back dance." i said changing my mind quickly

" Well you changed your mid quickly .Good thinking Mia and one more thing ,could you try and keep my little secret about the normality" she said happily

"He he no problem .....GRANDMA" i said hoping she wouldn't mind

A tear came down her cheek and i realised she didn't mind at all

We both hugged each other.

"Oh Mia thank you"

so here i am now

In bed

Now I'm really starting to get tired i guess it bed time .And i cant wait to tell Michael about the dance he should be happy that I'm now going with him UNLESS

HES ALREADY THOUGHT ABOUT GOING SO HES DECIDED TO GO AND HE KNOWS I DONT WANT TO GO SO HES GOING WITH SOMEONE ELSE MAY BY EVEN LANA .I MEAN SHE' S PRETTY BLONDE AND PERFECT OMG WHAT WILL I DO.

Oh god this pen is going to crack !!!!!!!!!!

ha i guess I'm back

I'm not Mia with out the negativity right.....


	9. Chapter 9

**8th January DANCE DAY no school for seniors yay 1:00pm loft**

So it's the morning of the dance and I'm absolutely petrified i haven't even asked lily if she bringing a date or if she's wearing a short dress or long dress but most of all i haven't even asked Michael to the dance.

BUT ITS OKAYi can just send lily an iam and get things straight

** 5 minutes later the lily iam convo**

FATLOUIE= lily you there

WOMYNRULE= hey stranger how has things been ? I've missed you? Michael said your not going tonight to the dance is this true? WHY NOT? you have to .......

FATLOUIE=okay from the top .Things have been fine,I've missed you too, Michael is 50 %correct or maybe even 100 % correct,why not because i wasn't sure at the time and i know i have to go so I'm going but don't tell Michael i want it to be a surprise okay.

WOMYNRULE= oh its gonna be a surprise i see. Still cant believe you guys are a THING NOW its like ohh... i cant even explain it it's half gross cause its my bro and it's half cute cause your my best friend but her I'm happy for you guys.

FATLOUIE= thanks lily so now it's your turn .You gotta a date to the dance? If so who? if not WHY NOT? and what are you wearing? pleaseeee not the red cow girl boots like last year.

WOMYNRULE= okay this is a big one yes i have a date to the dance, peter rendrix part of the geek computer club but total cute ( good considering I'm half geek have cool ) well he asked me , I'm wearing a white strapless which btw goes down to the ground i know classic that's why I'm making it my own my adding a black weaved belt with a gold hem ,gold shoes and red beaded necklaces with a white choker. My hair is gonna be splattered with curls and its gonna have plaited parts . I've decided to add some red diy to make more of a lily extravaganza effect so what do you think. And hey what's wrong with the COWGIRL BOOTS THERE NOT THAT BAD.

FATLOUIE= Cute when you said the two words white and classic i though wow lily really wants to impress this guy but when you added the the rest i realised your still the same HEHE hey i g2g ill cya tonight and if i don't get there in time COULD YOU PLEASE GET ME SOME OF THE PUNCH BEFORE IT GETS SPIKED. Don't want a repeat of last year right. Anyway signing off later  
p.s WHATS NOT WRONG WITH THE RED COWGIRL BOOTS AND YES THEY ARE THAT BAD.

WMYNRULE = you got me all figured out don't you lol sure punch it is !!!!!! LATER

p.s i get it you don't like the red cowgirl boots. no need to go all caps lock on me!!!!!!!

**back to diary**

So great Lilly's slashed off my list and i got her down now its just Michael. I think I'm gonna give him a call but before that i wanna take a good look at my dress its perfect even better then my formal dress. i cant even explain the dress enough i mean its funky but still sophisticated, classy but still low beat and princess like but still normal. I guess she jewellery does change the normal look but hey grandmere i mean GRANDMA deserves to be happy which she will be hopefully when she sees me.

Okay so I'm gonna call Michael and hopefully make him a pretty happy guy wait he just called me.

**Michael phone convo**

"hey Michael" i said hoping to sound calm and hide my eagerness  
"hey , how are you" he said sounding a little nervous

"I'm good its just that i was um just wondering if you wanted to come over tonight maybe about 6:30 so we could um hangout you know just a casual get together" i said knowing the dance was at 7:00 p.m and this was definitely NOT a casually get together.

"Sure cant wait "he said happily

"Yeah me neither and Michael I'm sorry about the dance i just i don't know I'd rather be with just you than a whole room full of people" i half lied

"Its fine ill see you later okay" he sad not acting sad at all

** Back to diary**

We hung up casually with an awkward ending the night before he was upset that i didn't want to got to the dance but now he sounded fine MAYBE LILY TOLD HIM but no she wouldn't have. well anyway i have to get ready till tonight later.

* * *

Hey guys this is the second last chapter which means theres only one more to go. lol i hope you enjoyed it and please review let me know what you think.

thanks guys

Sera x0x


	10. Chapter 10

**loft 6:10, 50 minutes before the dance**

dear diary

So its almost time before Michael gets here and I'm kinda scared i mean what if he doesn't think i look good ....i think i look good but does what i think really matter. The dress fits perfectly and the silver shoes feel like heaven my hair is curled with my fringe left down i haven't had a chance to put on the jewellery yet because grandmere i mean grandma (wow that's gonna take a while to get used to that) said she was getting them ready for me.

She just walked in wait not only her but my mother and my algebra teacher. wish me luck

**The family convo**

"Oh Mia ,you look beautiful , perfect" my mother said warmly

"Mia wow lucky I'm going to be at this dance to i mean the boys will be looking" my algebra teacher said ,i really should start calling him bye his name.....What is his name?

" There's only one boy i know that's definitely going to be staring ,Michael of course " grandma said still looking as if she were about to cry

mum and her boyfriend left and it was just me and grandma (yay i got it.)

"So ready for the jewels"she said eagerly

"yes for sure cant wait" i said eagerly

As she was finishing putting on the bracelet and the necklaces took a look at the mirror with total shock i mean diamonds really do make an outfit ,they really are a girls best friend.

Just then i realized Michael had walked through the door he was also dressed up in a suite and i could smell the aftershave form where i was stranding . I was surprised to see him all dress up i mean i told him i wasn't going it was meant to be a surprise.

"lily told you my little surprise didn't she" i said embarrassed

" Don't worry I'm still surprised ,i guess she couldn't help herself , you look amazing like whoa i mean are you really my date or are you just a fictional character form a fairy tale i mean wait you really are a princess and you could be in a fairy tale." he said looking me up and down

"Well i think i am in a fairy tale you look great" i said happily.

Grandma (I GOT THIS GRANDMA THING IN THE BAG ) then decided to make her peace.

"Look Michael i just want to apologize about what happened and how i treated you i always looked down on you but now i guess I'm just proud that you and Mia are so close ." she said sounding hopeful

"I accept your apology and thank you i mean i am quite surprised by your apology" he said shyly

"well don't get used to it i mean i wont be doing anything to you in the long run that acquits me to apologise ,truce" she said warmly but still feisty

"Truce" he said smiling

"Now i must put this on Mia"

She was holding the tiara. Perfect shiny tiara it was so bright it could have been exceptional if we ever needed a flash light but failed to find one.

She gently placed it on my head and i turned and looked in the mirror. In the mirror i saw grandma and i staring at the tiara it was beautiful.

"Its fit for a princess that means its perfect for you." Michael said staring

"Okay all set to go" grandma said slowly

"wait one more thing" i said quickly

i went and grabbed the necklace Michael got for me and put it on it made the outfit extra beautiful. Michael smiled.

" Now I'm ready thank you grandma its wonderful thank you for everything" i said smiling

"Oh don't thank me it's my job and I'm happy to do anything for you darling anyway the limo's waiting you downstairs you better get into it "she said looking as if she was going to cry of happiness.

Michael and i left the loft for the dance and met up with lily and her date peter there, they looked cute together. And i was happy that lily accepted Michael and i.

Everything was great better then i would have hoped for.

We started dancing and i couldn't of been happier with Michael on one side and lily on the other it felt perfect

I really am the luckiest girl in the world ( and no I'm not being sarcastic this time) i mean i have the perfect boyfriend

The weirdest but greatest best friend

The nicest and sweetest grandma

And not to mention the coolest job ever .

what more could a girl ask for.

A diamond en crested tiara .Check already got one.

I may not be a normal teenager but hey its no fun if your normal right.

So i guess this is the end of my diary .But not the end of my seriously unnormal moments

yours sincerely and happily

BOOB LESS AND VERY TALL PRINCESS MIA

but a happy boob less and very tall princess Mia.

* * *

** Hey guys this was the last chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it. i really hope you enjoyed it. I'm thinking of doing another story on princess diaries maybe with a plot about somebody trying to steal the diary. Tell me what you think .Please review. i don't know whether to do it or not so let me no what you guys think. Anyway thanks guys for all the reviews so far.**

**enjoy guys Sera x0x**


End file.
